Code Five Nights: 1987
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: The dreaded day on 1987.
1. Chapter 1

Code Five Nights

One-Shot: 1987, Kadic Boarding Home

In the beige walls of the Kadic Boarding Home, a fourteen year old boy that had fairly pale skin, green eyes, and blond hair with a purple diamond shaped splotch in the center above his forehead was walking through the halls. He wore a purple short sleeved shirt, lavender jeans with a dark purple belt, black socks and black shoes. His mother was adamant in having him and his siblings live in this place when she passed on; and sure enough just two years ago she did. There were two reason for her persistence in having her three children live in the dirty white walls of this boarding home/school hybrid. The first being that it was the best place for an education, and that she be damned if she let her kids stay in an orphanage and risk separation. The other reason was because it was close enough to their favorite place to hang out: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

The boy stopped in front of a door labeled 256, where a pair of black boots were right next to the door- no wonder the hall smelled like cheesy feet-, the room he shared with his older brother Xavier FredBear. The boy gained a mischievous smile on his face, took both of his shoes off, and snuck into his shared room as quietly as possible. The lights were off, and the bed to his left had a noticeably large blanket covered lump on it. Tip toeing over to the bed, the boy was ready and eager to pounce on his elder sibling. Before he could do so however, the lights turned on, and a pair of arms wrapped around his midsection, lifted him up in the air and threw him onto his bed at the right of the room.

By the time he had turned over to his back, the perpetrator had already taken a seat on his stomach, and dangled his sweaty bare feet above his face.

"Did you really think that would work Odd?" the elder male began in a mocking tone, with a noticeable snicker in his voice, "Other than respect for the room rules, I put my boots out there for a reason; and that was to disorient you enough so that you'd fall for this trick."

The elder boy sitting on the younger's stomach had purple hair- clearly dyed -purple eyes, and fairly pale skin. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, dark purple jeans with a lavender belt, and- the most obvious -no socks or shoes- or boots in his case. This was Xavier FredBear, Odd's older brother and roommate. He's also the only other boy in the boarding home with feet that were as smelly- if not smellier -as Odd's.

The entrapped younger brother tried fruitlessly to get his older brother off of him, but to no avail, "Get off me Xavier!'

What he got in response was a face full of sweaty, smelly feet; and the stink that accompanied them. Both boys were practically bouncing around on the bed- albeit barely moving anywhere, and just moving up and down in a bouncing nature -due to Odd writhing and squirming underneath his brother and his feet. While Odd was spazzing out, Xavier was laughing and enjoying every moment of his brothers torment. Sometimes he just made it too easy. Before anything could continue, a new voice pierced the noise of laughter and muffled screams.

"Xavier how many times have I told you and Odd not to smother each other with your feet." The dominating brother looked over to the door to see a woman with blond hair, green eyes, and healthily colored skin wearing a blue converse, black jeans, high tops, a white jacket and blue pearl earrings.

"About fifteen times Yolanda, give or take," the boy replied, not even taking his feet off of his brother's face, "It's rather hard to keep track when you have your brothers feet in your face or the other way around."

Sighing in disbelief, Yolanda put her face into her hands before replying.

"Can you please get off of him, I'm sure his face is coated in your feet stink by now," rolling her eyes as she said this, she impatiently waited for Xavier to get off Odd.

"Fine," an exasperated Xavier lifted his feet off of Odd's face- who had long since stopped writhing and squirming -and got off of him.

When Xavier was no longer on him Odd began coughing and retching from his brother's feet stink. Even going as far as to cover his nose to futilely block the smell.

"Oh lord that reeks," the disgusted teen exclaimed, "Xavier what do you do to make your feet smell so bad?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Xavier answered his brother in a cheeky manner, before lifting his right foot, "unless you want to find out yourself."

Odd cringed and immediately moved away from the reeking foot, he had enough of his brother's feet for a while. It was the sound of clearing a throat that alerted the two to their guest presence.

"If your dick measuring contest is done for the day," Yolanda spoke up with an unimpressed tone, "Odd you have a party to head to at FazBear's. But I need to get to class in a few minutes, so Xavier is going to take you, and watch over you and your friends."

The tone in her voice made room for little- if any -arguments. In almost no time flat both boys showered- with Odd taking extra care to wash his face of his brother's feet stink and sweat. Briefly wrestled while soaking wet- with Odd getting an up close and personal view of his brothers rear end. Got dressed- where Odd gave Xavier a wedgie, and Xavier gave Odd a wet willy -and drove off to the pizzeria in Xavier's purple car.

After twenty minutes of driving, a stop at a convenience store- where the two had a burping contest -and driving past the Freddy FazBear's Pizza with that FredBear character- which had an ambulance and a kid being loaded into it -the two arrived at the new and improved Freddy FazBear's Pizza with those "Toy" characters. Where a fourteen year old girl with red hair, tan skin and red eyes wearing a red skirt, black shirt, and black sneakers was waiting.

"There's your girlfriend Oddball," Xavier said in a mocking way, "now go and have fun, but not too much fun."

"She's not my girlfriend," Odd said whilst blushing, "she's just a girl who's my friend."

"Whatever you say Oddball," Xavier responded in an even tone, "whatever you say, now I'm going over to that store over there so if you need me, you know where I'll be," he continued in a soft tone, grabbing his brother into a one armed hug, "now get out i don't want your face stinking up my car."

"Blah, blah, blah." Odd responded while getting out of the car. He went over to the girl, and was about to head in, when he shouted over his shoulder, "See you later bro, love you!"

"Love you two Oddball, see ya in a few," the elder FredBear drove off to the nearby store, already aware of what was to transpire. "I hope you learn the Joy of Creation."

The younger FredBear and his friend entered the pizzeria, where they were greeted by a boy with cream colored skin blue hair and violet eyes wearing a black t-shirt, blue jacket, black shorts, white socks, and black and yellow tennis shoes. Along with a girl with pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow sweater, dirty blonde jeans, and white and orange shoes. Both of whom were fourteen years old, just like Odd. In between them was a boy of about six years of age, with black hair, milky white eyes, and pale skin with a cane in hand. He was wearing a yellow shirt, brown shorts, blue sock and black shoes

"Blue, Topaz, Jack!," Odd called out his friends respectively, "How have the three of you been, Mr. FazBear treating you three right?"

"He's doing a fine job Odd," The blue haired boy aptly named Blue waved his hand in reassurance to calm his friend down, "He uses whatever money he has left over to care for us, and saves it up for Jack's operation,", he continued in a reassuring tone, "He's a good man."

"Y-Yeah! He even helped me learn how to read b-b-brail." The young boy exclaimed, giving his own two cents on his guardian.

"But that's enough about us," Topaz spoke up, "What about you and Scarlet, have you finally confessed your undying love." She spoke in a teasing tone, wanting to rile up her two friends.

"I do not love her/him," the two responded in near instantaneous fashion, "we're just friends!" Topaz ran off, with Odd and Scarlet giving chase, and Blue leading a giggling Jack along carefully whilst laughing.

Unaware to the three however, a man in a yellow bunny suit was watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever at Freddy's

Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than Blue, Scarlet, Topaz, Jack and Xavier. The song is "Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Song" by TryHardNinja. Go check it out, it's great.

* * *

 _There is a legend_

 _A legend born long ago_

It had been fifteen minutes since Odd and Scarlet had started chasing Topaz. It had been five minutes since they had given up. When they gave up they had stopped to rest at the Prize Corner, where the Marionette would give prizes to the kids in exchange for their tickets. Though when a worker said 'Mr. FredBear, your table is ready for your friend,' the Marionette seemed like it was staring at him. Quickly moving to the table, they had to wait a few minutes for Topaz to find them. And they had to wait another couple minutes to spot and signal Blue to bring Jack to them. After the boy was brought to them, they had sat him down, and greeted him with a 'Happy Birthday'. They gave him their gifts, helped him eat his cake, and all around had a good time.

 _About a wicked_

 _A wicked man no one knows_

All was fine and dandy, practically perfect one could say. However a man in a yellow bonnie suit came up to them, telling them that there was something special just for Jack in the back room. Of course, since his friends were so nice, and were practically his family, they were allowed to come along.

 _Went and unraveled_

The five followed the man, who entered the back room behind them, and the next thing they knew was pitch black nothingness.

 _Five innocent little souls_

* * *

(Odd's POV)

The lesson i learned today was never follow a man in a yellow bunny suit. I don't know what time it is, but it must be REALLY late if I hear crickets. I lifted myself off of the floor, and felt the back of my head.

"Damn, that's a big bump," It must've been the size of a small rock or quarter, "I'll be lucky if I don't have a concussion."

I looked around and saw Blue on his side, Topaz was on her back spread out like one of those fancy bear skin mats. Jack was on his stomach- thankfully he wasn't face down, I heard these floors were harder than the windows -and Scarlet had been right next to me with her behind pointed at my head- wait what!?

Rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things, I quickly thanked whatever deity was out there and cringed. We had eaten A LOT of cheese pizza, and quite a bit of a large cheese cake. Though i will admit that she's cute.

Looking around again, I saw four animatronics, a bear, a bunny, a chicken, and a fox. Frankly, they had seen better days. It was obvious that they were old, outdated tech, and missing quite a few things in the case of two of them. The bunny was missing it's face, and the bear was missing it's hat. Looking at these old things made me feel both nostalgic and sad. These were the original four animatronic characters that my father owned and made; the very same ones that put FredBear's Family Diner on the map, and a household name. At least before the murder that took place there.

I was about to wake her up when I heard her breathing, and got an idea. Taking my right shoe off, i carefully moved my foot to her face and placed her nose in between my toes. Her eyes shot open, and she quickly sat up covering her nose, coughing. Sure she knocked me over in the process, but it was both hilarious and worth it.

"Oh lord, Odd," she said while fanning the space in front of her face- hey that rhymed -, "I'll get you for that!"

She could try but- no she'd probably succeed.

"If you're done trying to get the smell of my feet out of your nose," I tried my damn hardest to not burst out laughing, "we have some friends to wake up."

Scarlet glared at me, before heading over to Topaz. I had gone over to Blue, took off my other shoe, and mercilessly stuffed both of my socked feet into his face. Payback for that time he gave me a wedgie. Like with Scarlet his reaction was fast, only he didn't knock me over, he just immediately backed away from me. While he was fanning his face, i looked over to Scarlet to see Topaz holding her nose and glaring at her, while Scarlet was smiling and patting her belly. It didn't take a genius to find out what she did to wake her up; not that i minded, Topaz more than deserved it for earlier.

We woke up Jack by softly shaking him, when he woke up though he didn't ask why Scarlet and Blue smelled like my feet, and Topaz smelled like cheese. I guess there was a reason he skipped grades; other than his intelligence. Or maybe it was years of hanging out with us finally showing.

Before we could leave however, the sound of a metal door closing behind us alerted us to another person's presence. Quickly turning around i saw the man in the yellow suit drop his mask, and swiftly pulled out a gun. The next thing I knew I felt searing pain in my legs and left shoulder, the horrified shrieks of my friends, and bodies hitting the ground. I looked over to my left to see Blue with a hole in his head, and two where his heart and left lung were. Topaz was right next to him, but she had a hole in her throat and her nose was replaced by a bloody mess. Looking over to my right I saw Jack with holes in his throat, forehead, knees, shoulders elbows and heart. Scarlet had fallen onto me, so i didn't need to look farther than my own chest. Her right eye was completely gone, as was her left hand, and her left ear was almost completely obliterated.

"Odd," she softly spoke, looking at me in the eye, "I love you." Before i could respond, her eyes closed, and she stopped breathing. I didn't need to be a genius to know that she- as well as the rest of my friends -were dead.

Tears welled up into my eyes, and i let them fall. What was supposed to be Jack's seventh birthday, turned into his deathday.

The man stood over me, doing nothing. As if savoring his twisted actions, and basking in his sick accomplishment. Despite my tears, I saw what he looked like. Brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, sharp squared off features, and a cleft chin. He pointed his gun at me and smiled. I looked at Scarlet's lifeless body, and said my last words.

"I love you too."

After that all I knew was pitch black inky nothingness; and the realization that I never heard a single gunshot.

* * *

(? POV)

FredBear, that blond boy was a FredBear. A descendent of the guy who owned the diner where I was killed by that guy. What were the conceivable odds? I sat in my box, waiting for the music to begin it's final run so I could wander around before the night guard showed up.

The music stopped, and I left by tomb- metaphorically speaking -however I sensed something off. Howls of pain, shrieks of horror, ghostly moaning? SHIT, someone must've been killed by HIM. I raced toward the source of the ghostly wails, only to see the room of the back door open, and five dead bodies on the floor. I went over to them, inspected them, and checked them for heart beats.

Sigh, they were already dead. I turned to leave, the cops would clean this all up tomorrow. But then this place would be closed, and the kids' wouldn't be happy. But these ones certainly aren't happy. What could I do?

Wait, the old guys. Maybe- yes it could work, their big enough, and i could clean the place up so the pizzeria doesn't close down. At least not yet, if my suspicions were correct. I swiftly picked them all up, moving ever so carefully- especially with the seven year old -before placing them into their new bodies.

The red head with the missing eye and hand reminded me of Foxy, so I put her inside him. The blonde with the destroyed throat made me think of eating, so i put her inside Chica. The bluenette was tricky, but I put him inside Bonnie. The other blonde, the FredBear boy, was placed inside Freddy; it seemed to fit in my opinion. But I came across a conundrum: there were four suits, and five kids. I either had to hide the kid somewhere in the building, or into an already occupied suit. The toy animatronic's wouldn't do- the place would definitely be closed down -so the only other option was the spare yellow one.

After placing the kid into Golden Freddy- which was missing it's endoskeleton for some reason, my guess it was HIS doing to throw off the police if they were involved - I went back to the original four.

Who were waking up.

* * *

(No POV)

 _Those souls found bodies_

 _The bodies started to move_

The four animatronics rose up, and looked at the Marionette. The four manifested in front of their respective animatronic, holding their heads. When asked of their killer, they remembered only brown hair, fair skin and nothing else.

 _Some say they still walk_

 _Walk the halls staying from view_

The clock chimed, midnight had come. The guard was in, ready for another night at Freddy's.

 _I got a secret_

 _That I am here to tell you_

 _That place is this very place_

The guard flashed the flashlight into the hallway; and the withered foxy was there, looking at him.

 _And all the stories are true_


End file.
